Beach Blast
by MaryKakes
Summary: This is my first story, its about a girl and a boy (Austin) falling in love over the summer down the beach. He isn't a famous singer in this but please give it a try. Rated T for language :)
1. Prologue

Today was Friday and we were supposed to leave at 1:30. I was just pulling in to my driveway after my last day of work. I had worked every week since September, it was time for me to have fun. It was now 1:00 and there was no way I was going to get both of them in time. Me and the girls were headed down to the beach for 4 weeks. my girls were Sydney and Tori, we were best friends, three amigos. It is the summer before our senior year of high school which meant we were 17, going to be 18 in a few months this was our last hurrah before we had to start planning the rest of our lives.

So, I rushed up to my room grabbed my huge suitcase and carry-on bag filled with shoes that I packed the night before. Then went to change into a more comfortable outfit considering I had a two hour drive ahead of me. I looked into my almost empty closet, searching for something to wear. Not much was left but I found a black-grey tank top, destroyed skinny jeans, and a sunset colored scarf. It was surprisingly cold for July, but I liked it. I threw on some teal flip flops from Hollister and grabbed my ray-bans , placing them on top of my head. My hair was in a messy bun and I had a little makeup on. I grabbed all of my bags and scooped up my keys on the way out. After loading all of it into my new Jeep wrangler, making sure to leave room for the girls stuff, I glanced at my phone.

TWO NEW MESSAGES  
MOM: I love you! Drive safe. Text me when you get down! And have fun!  
SYDNEY: Where are you? Hurry up!

I smiled at the first and chuckled at the second. I quick replied to both adding some -tude to Sydney's. I pulled myself up into my jeep and lowered my sunglasses over my eyes. I couldn't wait to get down there. This was going to be a great month!


	2. Chapter I

We started to laugh and joke around I was finally getting the vacation I deserved. After I picked up Sydney, I swung by and got Tori. We were still on the car on the ride down. Almost there though, it was late but we were hungry so I pulled into this little, rustic diner for some dinner.

After we were done at the diner we continued our way to the beach house finally arriving and going straight to bed. The house is beautiful it has 3 floors, but since it was just us we all stayed on the same floor. My bedroom had a view of the ocean and a nice balcony where I could read and watch the sun go down. Sydney was staying in the master suite since its her mom and dads room. Tori's room was right down the hall from mine she took the smallest room since she isn't in it much. We all unpacked this morning I had a small but just right walk in closet with drawers built into the walls. We decided to unpack and take our clothes out of the suitcase since we would be down for a few weeks.

I was the first up so naturally I cooked breakfast. I decided to make pancakes and bacon. When the girls came down we carried our plates to the front porch and that's when we saw them. Three guys strolling down the deserted street, at slaughters beach, no one comes here, especially hot guys. That's when we all gasped, we looked terrible, I mean we had just got out of bed, hair all messy and we we're in our pjs. I was the only one not freaking out. I was in a cute pair of cropped leggings and a blousy batman tank, my hair was in a messy bun. They must have heard us because the brunette said " Top of the morning to ya ladies" and then they started to inch closer to the porch with every step. The only problem was we had no clue who they were, we had just thought they were some hot guys, with no idea of what we were getting into.

As they slower got closer to the porch we all scrambled to fix our hair and wipe of any leftover makeup. I didn't have to worry cause I didn't wear a lot of makeup on my face except mascara and occasionally some eye-liner. When they finally reached the porch The beach blonde said "Mind if we join you girls for some breakfast" Of course we said yes, so I went inside to make them each a plate. As they grabbed their plate, they all filed into the seats, the dirty blonde sat next to me on the bench. As there were no single seats left. He smelled like the ocean spray, I constantly kept feeling his eyes locked on me like he was reading my soul. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but surprisingly not a bad one. We all went around saying our names. The brunette: Scott. The beach blonde: Tony. The dirty blonde Austin. He was The cutest. He had deep brown eyes with small explosions of gold and I could tell he defiantly played some kind of sport because he was very physically fit. As the conversation died, the boys complemented my cooking and then us girls said we had to get ready for the beach. Austin was quick to respond with "oh, that's funny we were just headed to the beach too!". All of the guys exchanged looks of confusion then nodded, hinting to me that was not the case, but I let it go wanting to get to know this mysterious boy more. After some exchanging of numbers and times we decided to meet at the only light post on the street at 11:30. With that the guys left, and the cleaning service arrived to clean up the house a little. Tori quickly ran to the shower as did I, Sydney had to talk to the workers before escaping to the shower too.

After I got out of the shower, I went into the closet to pick out my best bikini. It was from hollister and it had a pink circle design on it with a seagull in the middle. I decided to wear my off-white lacy knit cover up dress. Sydney and Tori were in blue bikinis and simple dress cover ups. It was 11:31 and Sydney was still finishing up her look, so Tori told me to peek down the street to see if the guys were there, of course they were. We were officially late, so much for first impressions.  
When sydney did finally come down, it was 11:40 and I was sure the boys would be gone by now, surprisingly they were still there waiting. We grabbed our beach bags and walked down. Knowing they would want a answer Tori said" sorry Sydney over here took two hours to get ready." the boys said nothing and we just sat there for a second then Scott said " so are you guys ready now?" of course we said yes. I offered to drive but Austin insisted since he had just got a new car, a Chevy Silverado. He got it as a gift from his grandmother. I protested a little then finally gave in, as long as I got shotgun. When we finally were all packed up and ready to go it was 12 o'clock. We were going to go to Rehoboth, then Sydney suggested a secluded beach only 15 minutes away. We decided to go there instead since it was already late and the beach was probably packed by now. When we arrived, Austin ran right to the outhouse. There were waves but not too big, the sand was hot and soft, I quickly laid down the blanket so I could stand on it, the rest of the group had shed there clothes and ran into the water. Austin finally emerged from the path and as soon as his feet touched the ground he yelped in pain, this made me giggle. He jumped down to the blanket, until he felt relief. When he sent me a glare, and I returned it with a playful smirk. He said "lets go" i shook my head and pulled out my book. I had opened up to my last page only to be flown over his shoulder and before I knew it I was hit with cold, crisp, salty water. In revenge I splashed him, it all happened so fast I didn't even realize the rest of the group was staring. In the moment it felt like we were the only two there. My cheeks were instantly flushed and pink.

I didn't really like him, or did I? How would I know, I couldn't know, it was too soon, right? Yes.

* * *

After goofing around in the water for about an hour and a half, we all decided to eat some lunch. Tori made us all sandwiches, PB&J. I sat down and started to eat when, Austin sat down right next to me, legs touching. There was that feeling again, a shock rushed down my leg and up my spine. He made me feel comfortable but yet nervous at the same time. We talked about random stuff and the decided amongst the group to get together and have a campfire tonight on the small yet quaint beach across the street from our houses. I noticed Tori and Scott were missing and said something. In return Tony said " oh no not again, every girl Scott meets he sweeps her off her feet then takes her somewhere to do stuff. Then never talks to her again." "Tori can't have here heart broken again, She just got over Nick." Sydney said.

Scott came back and tori wasn't with him. "Where's tori?" Sydney asked. We all stopped our side conversations and turned our attention to him. His eyes scattered trying to find the words. Finally he spoke, " we were walking back towards the car because she forgot her phone and I leaned in for a kiss when she got a text and her eyes started to swell up with tears edging ready to fall. I asked her what was wrong and she bolted. I tried to run after her but lost her in the dunes." we just sat there I'm shock. How could he be so calm? Was he in shock? I didn't know all I knew was I had to find her because chances are it was about Nick.

I jumped up and ran to the car and found her towel on the ground. Austin showed up a few seconds later. I was worried and scared for my friend. He could tell, I knew it because he just brought me into a hug. It was comforting and I felt complete while in his arms. But was quickly brought back to reality when my phone buzzed. It was Tori.

TORI: hey I need your help. But don't tell Sydney.

ME: where are you? Are you ok?

TORI: I'm ok. I'm about 2 blocks down from the beach at some café.

ME: I'm on my way. Wait there!

I looked at Austin, "I have to run. Do you mind covering for me for a little while?" His eyes looked concerned but I knew he trusted me. "Are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Truth was I did want him to come with me, a lot, but I knew it was not possible. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. He finally agreed to cover and with that I started my trek to find this mysterious café.

* * *

After what felt like hours of trees and open nothingness I finally arrived at a small rundown building, with a neon sign that looked like it was about to fall off the posts. I sucked in some fresh air before walking in. I stepped in and instantly had my breath taken away.

It was amazing. It was like I walked into an alternate universe. There was two-toned walls (gray and white), a loft area with computers, and another with tables and chairs. Not many people were there so it was easy to find Tori. She was sitting with a man who was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face. I walked over and saw that she had gotten me a coffee. I sat down and instantly realized it was Nick. Tori started the conversation saying that it wasn't what it looked like. Then she followed with " Nick has helped me. " I just sat there with a confused stare but it was quickly replaced with a smile with what he said next. " Tori asked me to help her by planning Sydney's birthday at this beach club and since we broke up she assumed that I wasn't going to go through with it and when I texted her today she panicked thinking something was wrong." Tori cut in "Obviously I jumped to conclusions" Nick continued " so anyways I'm gonna plan the party still and we need you to keep her occupied Saturday so she doesn't catch on. Can you do that?" I nod my head and smile slightly because I'm glad tori and nick are on speaking terms again. I mean they were real good friends before they dated. We chat a little talking about the party. After about 5 minutes I stand up and suggest we get back before they get worried. I didn't mention that I told Austin just because it's not important. I just hope he didn't say anything to Sydney.

**Thanks for reading. I will update after 5 reviews. Please Favorite and Follow and Review! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter II

We arrive back at the beach and get our story together before walking up to the group. Sydney immediately shoots up asking all sorts of questions. We answer them casually and then sit down with the group. The guys spot a volleyball court a little down the beach and it just so happens there's a ball. So we all go down and play girls vs. boys.

* * *

We soon get tired of that, and it was now like 4:30 and I was getting kinda tired. I mean I did a lot of walking, not to mention all the stuff I did at the beach. "How about we all head back to our houses take a quick nap, wash up and meet on the beach at 6:00?" I suggest. They all nod in agreement and load up the truck.

Before closing the tailgate, Austin stops me, "Hey. Are you ok? You seem..off." How could he know I was feeling...off. He just met me for gods sake. I simply nod and turn around to try and escape the situation but a hand pulls me back. "I'm here if you want to talk." he says. Once again I nod and say "thanks Austin that means a lot". We sat there for a few seconds, I could feel him practically staring into my soul, but brush it off and get into the passenger seat, plopping my phone into the cup holder. We drive back in almost complete silence except for the small comments and conversations they were having in the back every once in awhile. I just sat and stared out the window, until my phone buzzed. I saw Austin glance down but swiped it up before he could see who and what it was. With just a quick glance I quickly deleted the text, I didn't even want to read it. This time I put it into my beach bag, I could tell Austin was looking at me with concerned eyes but I ignored them. I didn't want to have to explain.

* * *

When we finally pulled up to the house I jumped out, yelling thanks over my shoulder. When I got into the house I ran straight up to my room and turned on the shower. I stripped down and hopped in. I heard a knock on my door, probably just one of the girls. So I grab my towel, loosely wrap it around my damp body and start towards the door. "What do you want? Whats so important that it can't wait till after-" I stop dead in my tracks when I open the door and reveal the person behind the door...

"Austin what, what are you doing here?" I said scrambling to find my robe. Covering his eyes in embarrassment he says "sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm going to leave now." he stumbled back and found his way down the stairs before uncovering his eyes. As much as I wanted to chase after him I knew I better not. So I just walked back into the bathroom and let the steam engulf me. I stepped back into the shower and stood there, warm water pouring all over my body. After about 5 minutes of that, I did my usual cleaning routine and made sure to shave ;).

When I got out it was around 5:15. I needed to speed up a little but just didn't have the motivation. I toke my time planning my outfit, if I was late it would just make the anticipation better. I finally decided on an over sized navy sweater and white jean shorts that we're fraying at the bottom. I slipped on my white converse that I could easily slip of when I got to the beach. I sat down at the built-in bathroom vanity and applied some light makeup. Now for my hair, I pulled it up into a messy bun and tied a navy bandana in as a headband. I looked at my phone, 5:57. Tori knocked at my door, "hey are you ready, we are heading over!" Even though I was in fact ready I didn't admit that, "No, just go I'll meet you over there in a few!" I waited to hear her footsteps walking away it took a second which hinted to me that she was hesitating. I could hear her and Sydney's blurred voices downstairs, then the door slam. Finally alone, I walked downstairs for a water bottle, I had a feeling that they were going to be drinking and i just didn't feel up to it so I decided to pretend I had vodka in my water bottle. I plopped down at the counter and let out a sigh. Glancing at my phone.

3 NEW MESSAGES

MOM: hope everything is going good, headed to the mountains with your dad have a good weekend, talk to you on Monday! Love ya!

SYDNEY: Hurry up! Or else we will start without you!

AUSTIN: hey where are you?

I decided that I wasn't ready to socialize just yet, if at all. I walked into the sun-room and laid down on the couch, dozing off to dream land, my favorite place.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! I shot up to the alarming sound. Rubbing my eyes I headed towards the sound. It was the door, yay I have to interact. I open the door and there standing looking at the ground was Austin. He looked worried and frantic. "What the hell? It's 7:30! Where have you been?" I get taken back by the anger in his voice. "I was taking a nap, jeez. Last time I checked i don't have to tell you everything I do, your not my dad or my boyfriend. This is my vacation I'm going to do what I want." I could tell he was startled but my tone of voice it wasn't angry, but stern and serious. "Sorr, sorry it's just you didn't tell anyone and you were acting weird earlier so I was worried when you didn't show up." I looked into his eyes, and I found true concern and care. Gosh I could get lost in his eyes for days. "Well say something!" he quietly shouted. "thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I was just tired and I don't feel like partying tonight. It was a long drive and I just want to relax tonight." he returned with " Do you want me to stay with you? We could play a card game or just chill?" I was about to speak up when he cut me off "But no pressure if you want to be alone I understand." I could tell he was trying to not seem clingy or desperate. I smiled "I don't want to do any of that, you know what I would love? I would love to just put on some comfy clothes, a good horror movie, and lounge on the couch with some popcorn, lots of blankets and...and you." I trailed off and looked up from my twiddling thumbs to see his face light up. "There's no other place I would want to be more." he replied. Tonight was going to be a blast.


End file.
